


Beautiful Nightmare 💖

by Alya29



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alya29/pseuds/Alya29
Summary: Chat's greatest fear finally comes true. Can his heart be healed by the same woman who broke it?





	Beautiful Nightmare 💖

“Chat…” she murmurs, her voice barely a whisper above the harsh howling of wind. Their suits barely protect them from the cool night air as his eyes are drawn to her.

 

Her skin glows in a mystifying way underneath the glowing moon. Her pigtails brush against the apples of her cheeks as she takes a deep breath, almost as if she’s working up the courage to tell him something she knows he won’t like.

 

“Yes… my lady?” 

 

There’s a nervous lift to the words. Her prolonged silence after calling him combined with the strange look on her face make his heart skip a beat. What did she want to say? Why is she stalling? 

 

The seconds slowly bleed into minutes as he waits for her to say something… anything. 

 

“I need you… to stop,” she says coldly, making him freeze in surprise. Her words only fuel the flames of his confusion. She needed him to stop what exactly?

 

“What… do you mean, M’lady?” 

 

Sincerity mixed with confusion drips off of his words as she turns towards him. Her stunning bluebell eyes sparkle like sapphires, far more attractive than all the stars in the sky. 

 

“The flirting, calling me your lady, the distraction in the middle of battle, it all needs to stop. I already told you that I like someone else. Why won’t you respect that?” she inquires as those gorgeous eyes flash with anger.

 

He stills. Her words don’t just shatter his heart, they shatter his entire being. He can feel himself splintering as her angelic face twists in anger. What can he do to make this right? How can he make his lady happy again? 

 

“Of course I respect that. I respect everything you tell me, I just thought…” 

 

Chat trails off, forcing himself not to avert his eyes.

 

“You thought what? That just because I smiled at you and laughed at a few of your puns that my feelings had suddenly changed?” 

 

Her questions are harsh, ripping him to shreds like razors. Was it really foolish of him to assume that he could get somewhere with her just because she seemed to enjoy his company? Just because they seemed to be getting closer?

 

“I indulge you because I pity you. You’re my friend, you just can’t take a hint, so I wanted to spare your feelings but this? This is getting ridiculous. I’m not going to baby you anymore. I don’t want to deal with any more of your annoying advances, so let me make myself very clear.” 

 

She struts up to him, confidence radiating off of her in waves. For a brief moment, his eyes are drawn to the sway of her hips before settling back onto her face… a face overflowing with hatred and disgust. His heart sinks like a ton of bricks as he’s reminded of his greatest fear, her hating him.

 

“I do NOT like you. I will NEVER like you. You are just a  **_FRIEND_ ** . That is all you will EVER be! And if you don’t back off right now, you won’t even be that anymore! The only reason I deal with you is because I can’t take care of akumas on my own. You are my partner in fighting crime and fighting crime ONLY. Keep overstepping your boundaries and I’ll replace you with Rena Rouge without remorse. Do I make myself clear?” 

 

Every word oozes with venom as it escapes her lips with a hiss. In that moment, he realizes that her words can hurt him more than any akumatized victim ever will. The genuine and potent loathing she directs at him sends him reeling.

 

He screams as he sits up, his face covered in sweat as adrenaline pumps through his veins. He pants softly, placing a hand on his chest, her words still echoing in his head, contaminating his brain. 

 

“Kitty?” 

 

A soft voice to his right calls out to him. Glancing over, his eyes widen at the sight of a sleepy-looking Ladybug, raven locks spread across a black and green pillow, hair ties nowhere in sight, long lashes brushing the apples of her cheeks as she slowly blinks the sleep away. 

 

That’s when it hits him. He was napping with his lady in a cozy little abandoned building that they had claimed as their hideout. They made a makeshift bed out of covers and pillows he had snuck from the mansion. 

 

“Kitty, did you have another nightmare? Are you okay?” she questions sleepily as she starts to sit up, concern clear as day on her face as she reaches for him. 

 

Shifting quickly, the blonde leans down and kisses her passionately while intertwining their fingers. A moan of approval escapes her throat as she happily kisses him back, squeezing his hands gently. They kiss until they both run out of air, forcing them to part to fill their lungs with precious oxygen. 

 

“I love you… I love you… I love you.” 

 

The emerald-eyed hero whispers the words over and over again between each kiss as she hums with delight. This is the kind of good morning a girl could get used to. However, she knows why he’s acting so clingy. 

 

Another nightmare, his dreams forcing him to relive the words that desperately wishes she could take back. If only she knew back then how head over heels in love with him she would be in the future. 

 

“I love you too, Kitty. Don’t worry. I’m right here. It was just a dream. I love you and I’m yours,” she reassures him as she returns each kiss with a heartfelt one of her own, her fingers getting lost in his blonde locks as she pulls him closer. 

  
She will hold him, kiss him, and do everything in her power to let him know that everything is okay. She will be his until the end of time. Her heart belongs to the handsome stranger in her arms and she won’t let the horrible things she said in the past—or anything else — convince him otherwise. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at fluff and angst. I sincerely hope that you enjoyed it! Thank you for taking the time to read it. <3 ~Alya


End file.
